marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-616)
Real Name: James Buchanan Barnes Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Bucky Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Assassin; Formerly Adventurer, Student Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Former Partner of Captain America (Steve Rogers), Former Member of Invaders, Kid Commandos, Liberty Legion, Young Allies Base of Operations: Mobile Origin A hidden operative who seems to be the reanimated James Barnes. Place of Birth: Shelbyville, Indiana Known Relatives: George M. Barnes (father, deceased), Winifred C. Barnes (mother, deceased), Rebecca P. Barnes Proctor (sister, deceased), Ida (aunt, deceased), Mr. Proctor (brother-in-law) First Appearance: (as Bucky) CAPTAIN AMERICA COMICS #1 (1941); (as the Winter Soldier) CAPTAIN AMERICA Vol. 5 #1 (2005) History James "Bucky" Barnes was a teenaged ward of the state assigned to Camp Lehigh in Virginia. His mother had died when he was a child; his father had died in an accident while in basic training at Camp Lehigh. Barnes served as the camp mascot and became particularly close to private Steven Rogers, secretly Captain America. One night, Barnes happened into Rogers' tent just as he was changing to his masked identity. Sworn to secrecy, Barnes begged his idol to let him train with him and become his partner. For several months, Barnes underwent an intensive training program under Captain America's tutelage, finally becoming skilled enough that he was given a costume and permitted to undertake missions with his mentor, using the name Bucky. When America entered World War II after the bombing of Pearl Harbor in December 1941, Captain America and Bucky abandoned their military identities for most of the war to devote their full energies to serving as costumed freedom fighters. They soon found themselves allied with the Sub-Mariner, the original Human Torch, and his young mutant partner Toro, in a team that Winston Churchill dubbed the Invaders. Bucky served Captain America and the Invaders capably and faithfully, leaving the team only temporarily to organize and lead his own team of teenaged soldiers, the Kid Commandos. Once, to rescue the Invaders from the Red Skull, Bucky assembled a team of costumed superhumans who operated on the home front, a group that would remain together until the end of the war and was known as the Liberty Legion He also worked with another group of teenagers, the Young Allies. In late 1945, toward the end of the war, Captain America and Bucky were in London, England, on the trail of Nazi scientist Baron Heinrich Zemo. They discovered Zemo in the process of stealing an experimental drone plane built by the Allies. In the ensuing battle with Zemo's powerful humanoid robot, both Captain America and Bucky were rendered unconscious and strapped to the drone plane to be delivered to Hitler in Berlin. Unable to stand the sight of their patriotic costumes, Zemo dressed them in their army uniforms. Managing to escape before Zemo activated the plane, the two American champions saw the drone plane begin to move just as they jumped off. Quickly, Captain America and Bucky grabbed a motorcycle and tried to catch up with it. Just before it flew out of reach, the two leaped for the plane. Bucky leaped first and managed to get a grip on the plane's wing. Captain America missed, and shouted to his partner to let go in case the plane was booby-trapped. Bucky ignored his mentor's commands, thinking he would be able to defuse the bomb before it went off. The plane exploded, seemingly killing Bucky instantly. Captain America plunged into the English Channel, to undergo the process of suspended animation, the last sight he saw being Bucky's body exploding. Bucky's remains were never recovered. Captain America was not to get revenge on Zemo for Bucky's supposed death until he awoke from suspended animation decades later. After the disapperance of Captain America and the alleged death of Bucky towards the end of World War II in Europe, the costumed adventurer called the Spirit of '76 assumed the role of Captain America. A boy named Fred Davis, who had once aided the original Bucky, became the second Bucky and the partner of this new Captain America. Both the second Bucky and the second Captain America served as members of the postwar All-Winners Squad. As the Winter Soldier A Russian submarine hoping to recover the missing Captain America (Steve Rogers) instead found the preserved body of Bucky. He had lost his arm due to the explosion and fell into the icy waters. After being examined for any traces of the Super Soldier serum, the body was placed in cryostasis. During the Cold War, he was revived and outfitted with a replacement bionic arm. While he had no memory of his past, he still had considerable physical skill. He was indoctrinated to hate the West and used as an assassin. When not in use he was kept in cyrostasis. However, after one such mission, the Winter Soldier did not report back on time. Agents found him wandering in New York City. He was then re-assigned as bodyguard for an elderly general that had served in WWII, but after the general's death he was again placed into stasis. General Lukin found him in storage and had him revived. Lukin sought out a Cosmic Cube currently in the hands of the Red Skull. The Winter Soldier shot Schmidt and set a trap for Captain America using Sharon Carter. After seeing him, neither could believe their eyes. The Winter Soldier subsequently killed Nomad and caused a major disaster in Philadelphia. A detailed file on the Winter Soldier was covertly sent to Captain America. After reading it, he called Nick Fury and Sharon Carter. He also began to recall memories of his time in World War II. During Captain America and the Winter Soldier's confrontation, the Cosmic Cube restored his memory. He destroyed the Cube. He then left attempting to deal with all of his memories. Information about the Winter Soldier's past activities continue to emerge. With his regained memory, Wolverine believes he has encountered him... during his escape from Weapon X. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: Bionic arm Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Sniper Rifle. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings *Captain America Comics #1 - First Appearance *Avengers #4 (Flashback) - Seemingly killed in exposion over the English Channel. Complete List Related Articles * External Links * http://www.marveldirectory.com/individuals/b/buckyi.htm * http://www.internationalhero.co.uk/b/bucky.htm References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Golden Age Category:Kid Commandos members Category:Invaders members Category:Liberty Legion members